I'm Way Stronger Than You
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Ludwig had enough of Junior. Junior took the role of the Prince of Koopas and Ludwig was very upset of it. It's time for him to do what he should've done 10 years ago. It's a short multi-chapter, but enjoy. Please R and R! Rated T for character death.
1. Anger

**_I'm Way Stronger than You_**

**_Rated T for blood, character death and character revival. This is a tribute to "The Fall of A Crown Prince" by VampireDeathKiss._**

**_I don't hate any of the characters, nor own them. They all belong to Nintendo._**

**_Don't flame. Please R and R._**

Ludwig was very furious. Junior took the role as prince.

Ludwig: Why did Father even **CHOOSE** Junior as the prince? I was picked first. I was a toddler, and then Father declared me to be the prince. **THEN** Junior was there. With my sophistication, arrogance, high intelligence and malicious nature, that role fits perfectly for me! Ugh, it's making me sick.  
><strong>IT'S MAKING ME SICK! WHAT WOULD I DO?<strong> It was **NOT** right for Father to replace me with that...**THING!** Why won't that...**OBJECT**...just go away, or just...**DIE**?

Then Ludwig had a idea.

Ludwig: Yes...Perfect. I'll **KILL** the litte brat! Then we'll see who's the prince then! Nyahahahaha!

He brought a sword and placed it in his shell.

Ludwig: I feel like a Ninja Turtle...I'm definitely gonna be in trouble. But it feels so good...**Nyahahahahaha!**

He walked out of his room.

**_First chapter done. Sorry if it was very short: It's only the beginning... *evil grin* Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow._**


	2. Remorse

**_You wanted it, you got it. Here's chapter 2!_**

**_Again, don't flame and R and R._**

Ludwig walked downstairs and saw his brothers doing their favorite things.

Then he finally found who was he looking for: Bowser Jr.. He was trying to balance on Lemmy's circus ball. He kept trying and he kept tripping and falling.

Bowser and Lemmy chuckle at his failed attempts. Ludwig also chuckled silently.

Junior: I can't do it! Why is it so hard? How did Lemmy do it?

Bowser: Just practice a little and then you'll do good.

Lemmy: Yeah! I'm gonna see what Iggy's doing.

Lemmy walked out holding his ball.

Junior: Can I go outside and play?

Bowser: Yeah, go ahead!

Junior ran outside.

Ludwig also sneaked out without anyone noticing.

Junior was playing outside but then bumped into Ludwig.

Junior: L-Ludwig...

Ludwig: As you well know, Junior, I was prince of Koopas first and then **YOU** showed up. This will be your last day of your **LIFE!**

Ludwig grabbed Junior by his scarf.

Ludwig: You're so dead.

Bowser then showed up.

Bowser: Don't lay a finger on my boy.

Junior then bit Ludwig.

Ludwig: **AAGH! YOU IRRITATING LITTLE CHILD!**

Ludwig pulls his sword out and shoves it in Junior's arm, with blood gushing out.

Junior: **AAAAAAAAAH!**

Bowser was frozen in fear. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Ludwig then threw Junior at the hard castle wall, leaving Junior with blood all over him and a crushed skull.

Finally Ludwig uses his sword to stab Junior in the heart.

Junior was already done for when Ludwig crushed Junior's skull. He stopped breathing and never opened his eyes again.

Junior was dead.

**_Oh, no! Junior's dead!...Or is he? Stay tuned for the final chapter!_**


	3. Sadness and Happiness

**_I decided to post this earlier than tomorrow because I'm bored._**

**_Please don't flame. And please R and R._**

Bowser was crying and Ludwig felt remorse.

Ludwig walked to Bowser.

Ludwig: Father, I-

Ludwig got cut off when Bowser threw him.

Bowser: **DON'T TALK! I'M DONE WITH YOU!**

Ludwig: Father, I'm sorry! I only did it to reclaim my role as prince! I truly had the potential to be king! Look!

Ludwig showed his horns to Bowser.

Bowser gasped.

Bowser: You had horns too?

Ludwig: Yes...I had to kill Junior...

Bowser: I understand, Ludwig.

Bowser comforted Ludwig, crying.

Bowser: You think we should revive poor little Junior?

Ludwig: Yes. He was very kind to me...Even though he was scared of me...

Bowser pulled out a 1-Up Mushroom.

Bowser: Let's do it.

And so they revived Junior, and Bowser told Ludwig and Junior that they can share the role as Prince of Koopas.

And so, the two brothers then got along.

**_THE END._**

**_Sorry if the story was short, but hey, at least it's finished. I got another one planned, Stay tuned._**


End file.
